


No One Will Ever Believe You

by Pastelpill



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Funny, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, Link (Legend of Zelda) is a Dork, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Mute Wild (Linked Universe), Other, Revali (Legend of Zelda) Being an Asshole, Sassy Link (Legend of Zelda), Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelpill/pseuds/Pastelpill
Summary: Revali is a jerk. He is constantly telling Link that he isn't a real champion since all he does is swing a sword.  Link decides to be petty and get some revenge.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	No One Will Ever Believe You

**Author's Note:**

> This was living in my head rent-free so I felt the write it up quick. hope you like it.

Link knelt down and pulled the master sword out of the moblins guts. He was impressed with how well he was able to wield it, it was incredibly sharp somehow; even though it had been sitting in a rock for goddess knows how long. He had been able to use it well enough to defeat Astor and help clear out the remaining monster hoards with it.  
“Well now I’m sure you feel special.” Link groaned and rolled his eyes looking over at the Rito warrior that was approaching him. This guy he thought to himself.  
“Looks like you get to pretend to be a hero, just remember you’re surrounded by actual heroes.” Revalli sneered leaning over to get in Link’s face “ understood?”  
Link’s normally stoic expression shifted into a slight scowl and the bird man patronized him.  
“I know you can’t use words but you do understand them, don't you” Revalli took one of his long feathery fingers and poked him in the chest. Link let out a low grumble in response. Revalli stood tall in response “I’ll take that as a yes” he replied turning on heel.  
“Just try not to hold the rest of us back” he spat back at Link as he started to stroll away.  
Link was sick and tired of this guy talking shit about him all the time. Like every five minutes he had something to say about how he thought he was pathetic or something. He literally just pulled a magic sword out of a stone, at least that had to mean something. At least Link didn't need a big mechanical bird to do his dirty work. Half of him wanted to just let it go, the other half wanted to deck him. He was leaning towards the latter idea when something better came to mind.  
Link made a slight grunting sound, enough to get the birds attention. Revalli turned to look at him. “Yes?” he asked with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. Link looked at him and then quickly looked around. The rest of their allies were a good distance away, Mipha healing their wounds as they chatted about their most recent victory.  
“A waste of time” Revalli said rolling his eyes. Revalli went to saying something but before he could a curt voice interrupted him.  
“Bitch”  
Revalli’s beak gapped open as Link smirked at him . I took a solid thirty seconds before the bird reacted “What did you just say to me?!?” he shouted at the Hylian.  
‘No one will believe you’ Link signed at him. His face returned to it’s normally blank expression.  
Revalli started to shout at him again when the rest of their party made their way over.  
“Uh what's going on over here?” Impa interjected, putting a hand on Revalli's shoulder to calm him.  
“What happening is that this pathetic little knight just insulted me!”  
“Revalli he probably just signed something wrong, or perhaps you misunderstood?” Zelda rationed.  
“No!” Revalli barked “ he spoke it”  
There was a moment of silence as Urbosa and Daruk looked at each other with cocked eyebrows. Zelda, Impa, and Mipha giggled a bit.  
“Revalli” Zelda started “ Link has been with the knights for quite some time now and no one- not even his commanding officers- has heard him speak.”  
“ And if he can speak ” Urbosa began “ I doubt the first thing he said would be an insult.”  
“Perhaps you hit your head? I could heal you” Mipha stated.  
Revalli looked at them in disbelief “ what do you mean if? I just heard him he-!” he stopped mid sentence and spun around to look at Link. His previous sentence ran through his head again.  
No one will ever believe you.  
The trickster look that had adorned Link’s face before had been replaced with one of confusion and concern. “Are you okay?” he signed at the Rito.  
Revalli’s face became red with rage as he looked at the other champions. Mipha stepped forward “ stay still i’ll-”  
“No” he spat. “ I refuse to be made a fool of.”  
And with one swift motion he bent down and used his gail to ascend into the air.  
“What’s his deal?” Daruk asked, looking at Link. The Blonde just shrugged, finally taking a moment to sheath his new sword.  
“Stress perhaps?” Zelda pondered. “Either way we should make haste. Now that we have the sword that seals the darkness, we can make a real plan on how to stop Gannon.”  
“Yes princess we should get moving” Impa agreed. They all turned to face the exit of the Forest and began to walk. LInk hesitated a moment though. Looking up at the rito surveying the land. They locked eyes and the Hylian smirked at him and Revalli glared in response.  
‘Bird brain ‘ he thought before walking towards the rest of the group.


End file.
